Conveyor ovens are known in which a conveyor belt is disposed between an inlet and an outlet. The conveyor belt is driven in a single direction from the inlet toward the outlet. Food is placed on the conveyor outside the inlet and conveyed into the oven for cooking and out of the oven via the outlet. Ovens of this type (known as pass-through conveyor ovens) require a rather large footprint inasmuch as the food entry and exit areas each require space. However, space is limited in many cooking kitchens. In addition, pass-through conveyor ovens have limited orientation possibilities.
There is a need for a conveyor oven with a reduced footprint.
There is also a need for a conveyor oven with flexible orientations.